My family
by 12hinata123
Summary: Starrk lost the kids playing hide and seek! What is he to do?


Just wanted to write a little family piece for this couple.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters

He ran as fast as he could around the house panicking. How the fuck did he lose the kids? Yoruichi was going to kill him! This is what he gets for playing a troublesome game of hide and seek. He checked inside the fireplace knowing that Aki loved high places.

"Aki honey are you up there?" He heard no giggling like he usually did so he shined a flash light up there. He didn't see a tiny body so he knew she wasn't up there. He groaned, they needed a smaller house. He mentally crossed off another location checked.

Bedroom

Living room

Aki's room

Kaien's room

Lilynette's room

Bathrooms

All that was left was the Kitchen, Garage, and outside. Starrk went to the kitchen next. He checked the cabinets knowing Aki hid there once before. He moved all the spices around seeing if she hid behind them. No, she wasn't there either. Suddenly a bag of flour fell on Starrk's head accompanied by a fit of laughter. He rubbed the flour from his eyes and he looked around suspiciously. Where was his little mischief maker? He looked around and his eyes rested on a mess of purple hair sticking over the cereal boxes.

She was on top of the refrigerator hiding behind the cereal boxes. Starrk pretended like he didn't notice her.

"If only I knew where Aki was, we could finally go and get that kitty she wanted. But sadly she is nowhere to be found." Starrk said in mock sadness.

"Kitty!" She yelled in excitement. She jumped out of her hiding place and onto the ground. She rolled once she landed, and sprang up towards her father. He caught her in his waiting arms and hugged her to him.

"Found you!" Starrk said. She struggled to get out of his grip.

"No fair daddy you tricked me!" He hugged her tighter to him.

"Eeeww daddy your getting flour all over me." She said as she hit him over the head. He set her down.

"And who's fault is that?" He asked as she smiles mischievously. He wiped the flour out of his hair, body, and face.

"Where's Kaien?" Starrk asked as he took his daughter back to the living room. He set her down on the couch.

"Not telling." She said as she smiled. Her two front teeth were missing, making her look cuter. She had her mother's hair color. While she had her father's gray eyes. Her skin color a Carmel color. She took after her mother's personality.

"Please?" He said with pleading eyes.

"Nuh uh." She said while touching his nose. She had her mother's stubbornness as well. He rolled his eyes as he left the living room. He knew Kaien liked to hide in low places, so he would check the garage first. He checked in all the hiding places physically possible for a seven year old boy. Sadly he wasn't there. He even checked up under the cars. He ran outside checking the front yard first. He checked behind the bushes, and was met with the sight of a garden snake instead if his son.

He moved away from the bushes. He thought he saw a rustling in the tree, so he began6 climbing it. He didn't get very high before he realized his son was not up there. The rustling was made by a squirrel. It stared at him wondering what it was doing in his home. It ran up the tree away from him. Starrk quickly got down and made his way towards the backyard.

/

Yoruichi had parked her car in the garage careful to make as little sound as possible. She quickly grabbed the bags of groceries while Lilynette grabbed the ones she could not. She knocked three times on the garage door, and smiling once Aki opened it.

"Mommy, me and Kaien did as you said." Aki opened the door wider so that her mom and sister-in-law could get in. She hugged her stepsister as she walked through the door and then hugged her mom.

"Did you play hide and seek?" Yoruichi asked while walking to the kitchen.

"Yes." Aki said.

"Did you take daddy's keys?" Yoruichi asked with a smile in her face.

"Yes." Aki said while pulling out a pair of keys from her pocket.

"Good job!" Lilynette said.

"Did you get everything ready in the kitchen?" Yoruichi asked another question.

"Yes mommy everything but the decorations and the oven." Aki said.

"Good job! Lilynette it's your and Aki's job to decorate. Aki make sure you listen to your sister." Yoruichi said as she placed the groceries on the counter. She watched as her daughters scrambled around the kitchen putting up the decorations.

She put on her apron and began preparing the meal for the day.

"Where's Kaien?" Lilynette asked.

"On the roof." Aki answered while blowing up balloons.

"Alright." Yoruichi said calmly. "Go get him." She said as an after thought. Aki skipped happily upstairs on her way to the attic. She climbed up the staircase to the attic and then knocked on the secret door to the roof.

"Kaien mommy and Lilynette are back it's time to come down now." Aki said loud enough for her twin brother to hear. Suddenly the door opened flooding the attic with more sunlight. Down came her twin brother Kaien closing the door behind himself.

She looked at him. He had daddy's hair and hair color. But he had mommy's cat like eyes. His skin color was the same as her own.

"Okay." He said while yawning.

"Where was daddy?" Aki asked as they left the attic.

"He's going to the back yard looking for me." He replied. He walked downstairs towards the kitchen with his twin sister. He ran to his mother and hugged her leg.

"Hi mother." He said as he let go. He then hugged Lilynette while saying hi to her as well.

"Hi Kaien." They said in unison.

"I'm going to sleep now." He said while making his way to the couch. Yoruichi smiled at her son, he was just like his father.

"Alright Honey you did well." Yoruichi said as she put the cake mix in the oven.

"Your father should be trying to get in the house soon, so we have to hurry." Yoruichi said to all the children. The two girls saluted the older woman.

/

Starrk was panicking now. He couldn't find his son anywhere! He was nowhere outside. He wasn't in the rose bushes or the flower bed. He wasn't in the treehouse that he and Yoruichi built for the children. Hell he even checked the swimming pool. How was he going to explain this to the girls and his wife. Starrk' shoulders sagged as he realized there was no way this was going to end well for him.

He walked to the back door and clutched the knob with his hand. His hands were sweating slightly, fearing the wrath of his wife. Yeah that would be the best way to greet her once she came home.

"Hey Yoruichi I lost Kaien. So how was your day?" Yup, that would certainly would be a death wish for him. He tried getting a grip on the door knob but his hand kept slipping off. After the seventh try he was finally able to turn the knob only for the door to be locked. He could have sworn he left the door unlocked. He reached into his pocket to grab his keys but only grabbed air. He checked his other pockets. He had a wallet, and his phone but no keys.

Damn, today was not his day. He began retracing all his steps but was unsuccessful. Maybe they were in the house? He knocked on the door.

"Aki! It's daddy can you open the door please?" Starrk asked as he waited. He waited for awhile but the door did not open. Maybe Aki didn't hear him.

/

"It appears your dad is ready to come in." Yoruichi said while she was decorating the cake.

"Can we let him in now?"Lilynette asked as she put the candles in.

"Yes, Aki go let him in." Yoruichi took a lighter and lit the candles. Aki ran to the door and waited for her father to knock again.

"Aki open the door if you can hear me!" She opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hi daddy did you find Kaien?" He shook his head no.

"Where is he?" He asked his daughter with hopeful eyes.

"In the kitchen." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. Starrk mentally cheered to know that he didn't lose his son. As he walked in he expected to see flour everywhere. But was surprised to see a clean kitchen. He was even more surprised to see his three kids standing in front of his wife who was holding a cake.

"For being the best father in the universe." Yoruichi said as she kissed him on the cheek. The cake had five wolves on it. Two adult wolves and three cubs. The bigger wolf of the adult wolves was laying down watching the cubs play with one another. The smaller of the adult wolves was sitting and watching the cubs with interested eyes. It was him and his family. He smiled at them.

"Only because I have the greatest wife and kids in the universe." His kids ran and hugged him. Starrk bent down so he was on his knees. He kissed both his daughters on their foreheads and gave his son a light noogie while hugging them all. Yoruichi set the cake down on the counter and snapped a picture of it and then her family. She couldn't wait to add these to the family photo album. Starrk watched as his wife set the camera down. He sent the kids off to the living room. He got up and walked towards Yoruichi. He grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her to him.

He spun her around a few times before dipping her.

"You planned this didn't you?" He said with a knowing smile. She grinned.

"With a lot of help from the kids." She said.

"I'll be sure to thank them later. " He said as he kissed her.

/

Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
